Vivian
Vivian Vivian was the founder and first sensei of Sheridan, as well as a member of the Protectors of Aevium. She was granted the ability to feel the earth and it's living beings by Arceus. She used Garufan magic to sacrifice herself to stop Storm-9, but as the ritual was interrupted she was cursed to reincarnate every time she died. Her reincarnations would become violent when overcome with emotions, a condition known as Vivian's Madness. Her first reincarnation was Taelia, and her current reincarnation is Aelita. Personality Vivian was a very kind and compassionate person. She was always willing to put herself before others, as proved when she sacrificed herself to stop Storm-9. She never wanted to hurt other living beings unless she had to, and even though she defeated the Deoxys arriving at Route 4, she considered them to beautiful beings much like every other Pokémon. This sympathy for all living things might have been because of her ability to feel all life around her. Vivian was not a communicative person, though she had a strong suspicion the player and their group wasn't this or world or possibly time, she never brought it up. She also wasn't planning on telling the group she was the sensei of Sheridan until Aelita specifically asked. Despite this lack of communication, Vivian was not a person to hide things, except from Cella when it was needed to protect her. She let the player sneak into the Spring of Purification to overhear her talking about the end of the world, even though she knew they were watching her. When she was younger, Vivian was a troublemaker, as she and Cella frequently made stink bombs. In the game Vivian is first mentioned by the Eldest of Sheridan Village, where she remarks that Aelita reminds her of Vivian. The Eldest mentions Vivian again when she, Aelita and the player are exploring the Garufan ruins. After beating the optional Rift Chandelure in Amethyst Caves, the player can access Sheridan Village's graveyard, where Vivian and Taelia's gravestones stand among the others. Her first in-person appearance is in the past, when the player, Melia, Erin and Aelita are sent there to find out about Aelita's past. She saves Katsu Bellarosa from being hit by a meteor when the latter is looking for her daughter Anastasia. As Vivian expects, a Deoxys emerges from the meteor. Though Vivian is used to defeating Deoxys she doesn't want to hurt them. She asks the player to battle the Deoxys in her place. Aelita recognizes Vivian's name as the same as the first sensei of Sheridan, which Vivian confirms she is when asked. Vivian invites the player, Melia, Aelita and Erin to Sheridan Village. There the group meets Anju and Vivian's assistant Cella. After Vivian leaves, Cella invites the group as well as Anju into her home, where she reveals that Vivian has been depressed for some time, and that the Village has been losing residents due to Vivian's neglect. Anju reveals that she and Vivian are part of a group called the Protectors of Aevium, made up of native citizens of Aevium. The group consists of the two of them as well as Hazuki and Nymiera. That night, the player notices Vivian walking into her home, and follows after her. They see her dressed in white, bathing in the Spring of Purification found in Sheridan. They overhear her praying to Arceus, admitting that they believe Arceus has abandoned this world, and that she has the means to save it herself. She then reveals she knew the player was listening the entire time, and asks them what the most important thing in their life is. If the player answers that their family is what's most important, Vivian reveals that she was orphaned at a young age and that she considers Nymiera as a parental substitute. Vivian tells them that they and their friends should leave Aevium as soon as possible, as she considers the regions days numbered. The next day, Cella gathers the group and says that Vivian started acting weird after receiving a mysterious book from Kanon. She comes up with a plan to steal the book from Vivian's house. After the player successfully steals the book, they hand it over to Cella at her house, and Cella immediately notices a bookmarked page called "Self-Sacrificial Protection Spell". Cella, Anju and the player realize that Vivian plans to sacrifice herself to protect the region, but before they can do anything Vivian snatches the book back and runs towards her house. Cella, Anju, Melia, Aelita and the player all rush to Vivian's house, where they descend a flight of hidden stairs to a chamber beneath Vivian's house. There Vivian summons her Shiny Regirock to slow the party down, Anju stays behind and summons her own Shiny Regice to fight the golem. At the spring, Melia, Cella and the player confront Vivian. Knowing she will sacrifice herself, Vivian tells Cella she never was her friend to try to discourage her from stopping the sacrifice. Vivian says she'll protect the world at any cost, and engages in battle with the player to stop them from going further. After defeating her, Vivian breaks down crying. Cella finally manages to convince her not to go through with the sacrifice. Moments after this, Melia and the player witness Aelita shatter before them, and Cella arrives to tell them the same happened to Erin. Melia and the player suddenly gets thrust into a hellish world, which they find out is an alternate timeline caused by stopping Vivian from sacrificing herself. After returning from this alternate future, Melia and the player tell the others about what happened when Vivian's sacrifice was prevented, but Cella still refuses to let Vivian die. Melia and the player catch up with Vivian, and after explaining what happened, she lets them watch her perform the ritual. It is nearly completed when it suddenly gets interrupted by the red Gardevoir. She says she'll wipe out the entire group as well as Vivian, but she is stunned by the Mimikyu that Melia befriended in the alternate future. Gardevoir is forced to flee, and Vivian laughs as she explains that Gardevoir failed in stopping the ritual. Vivian still manages to cast the spell, though it's weaker than intended due to the interruption. She speculates that unintended side effects will arise due to the interruption, and in her last words, Vivian makes Cella promise to never let her practice Garfan magic again. Suddenly in a pillar of light, a young girl appears where Vivian was. The girl tells Cella her name is Taelia, which Aelita reacts to. Anju explains this as the consequence of messing with Garufan magic. Cella says she will raise Taelia and carry on Vivian's legacy by continuing to live in Sheridan Village. Before the group returns to the present, they witness a single pink tree sprout out of the ground, which Anju says is Vivian's doing. After returning to the present, Aelita explains that Taelia was her mother, as well as revealing that the Eldest was Cella all along. However, Cella explains the true extent of Vivian's curse: She wasn't just cursed to reincarnate once, but every time she died, she would be reborn as a new person. Taelia wasn't Aelita's mother, but rather her previous life. The revelation that her parents aren't actually her parents consumes Aelita, transforming her into a dimensional rift. This is the curse which Cella calls Vivian's Madness. Inside Aelita's Rift world, the player and Erin are reunited with Vivian. After the player and Erin defeats Rift Aelita, her Rift world starts to fall apart. But before it goes under, Aelita is able to have a talk with Vivian, who tells her to visit three springs around Aevium and purify her body there. Meanwhile, Cella and Melia are able to finally break Vivian's curse, turning Aelita back to normal for good. In Amethyst Grotto, a second statue appears, depicting Vivian. The first statue also gets changed to include Taelia. This is the last of Vivian's involvement in the story as of Version 10. Relationships With Cella Cella was the person Vivian cared the most about. They had known each other since childhood. She never told anyone about her plan to sacrifice herself, because she didn't want Cella to find out. In one timeline, Vivian even lied and said she wasn't Cella's friend to try to protect her from the grief when Vivian died. Despite this, Cella still wanted to save Vivian. Even after finding out saving Vivian will bring about the end of the world, Cella doesn't budge. After her death, Cella takes it upon herself to carry on Vivian's legacy in running Sheridan Village and raising Taelia. Cella talked very fondly of Vivian during Taelia's childhood, to the point where Taelia suspected Cella secretly wanted her to be more like Vivian. In the present day, Cella sees a lot of Vivian in Aelita. With Anju Anju and Vivian were close friends and colleagues. Though much of their relationship isn't shown, Anju clearly wanted to save Vivian from sacrificing herself. With Nymiera Though they never appear together, Vivian said she considered Nymiera as a motherly figure, after the former lost her family. Pokemon Sheridan Village fight (Back in Time) Tyranitar, Rhyperior, Tyrantrum, Bruxish, Sigilyph, Alakazam In Where Love Lies Though Vivian doesn't make a physical appearance in Where Love Lies, her influence affects the story in many ways. Vivian's tree first appears in Chapter 2, when Taelia is cornered by ruffians around it. Vivian is first mentioned by name by Taelia, who refers to her as a "relative". Taelia says that she hates her, even though they've never met. She hates that Cella compares her to Vivian, and says that Cella secretly wishes Taelia was more like Vivian. Later, Cella reveals that Taelia is Vivian's reincarnation. Soon after, Kenneth proposes to Taelia under Vivian's tree, and Taelia carves the first two letters of both oh their names into the tree, spelling "KETA". In Chapter 3, Taelia gets thrown into the Chamber of Reimagining, created by the Protectors of Aevium. She gets greeted by a hologram of Vivian, who says any challenger to the trial must pass a test to see if they have a pure heart and soul. However, the hologram recognizes Taelia's soul as her own and allows "Vivian" to attempt the trial. She appears again when Taelia is partnered with Kenneth, and her voice is heard when they defeat all the Regigas.